Istri untuk Hokage
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Hanya satu hal yang membuat tetua dan obaachan-nya, Tsunade, terus mengurut pangkal hidung. Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Istri untuk Hokage**

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto is owner Naruto. Story's mine.

* * *

**(1 of 2)**

* * *

Siapa yang sangka, bocah yang terkenal rusuh dan tak bisa diam itu dapat meraih cita-citanya. Menghabiskan hampir seluruh umurnya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari warga desa.

Pencapaiannya tidaklah mudah. Menjadi seorang _Hokage_ adalah cita-cita tertingginya. Kerja keras, berusaha sekuat tenaga dan pantang menyerah adalah _label_ tak terlihatnya.

Dan setelah menelan pil-pil pahit-manis kehidupan juga perjuangan yang telah menahun, kini ia dapat bernapas lega.

Sudah teraih. Sudah sempurna—nyaris sempurna. Hanya satu hal yang membuat tetua dan _obaachan_-nya, Tsunade, terus mengurut pangkal hidung.

_Istri untuk Hokage_.

Ternyata itu tema pertemuan Naruto bersama para tetua hari ini. Bocah rubah yang telah menjelma sebagai pria tampan dan menawan itu kini duduk dengan kedua siku bertumpu di atas paha. Tengah menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri.

Bosan, bahkan nyaris tertidur—jika Shizune-_neechan_ tidak menjitaknya—ketika para tetua memberi wejangan tentang apa itu rumah tangga. Memberi _sugesti_ untuk memikirkan keturunan Hokage, untuk penerusnya nanti.

"Nah, Naruto…" nyaris saja Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya dari tumpuan kalau saja tidak segera tersadar.

"Ya, yah? Apa?" sahut Naruto sekenanya, tak peduli sang _obaachan_ sedang menatapnya angker.

Tsunade menghela napas. Rasa-rasanya ia akan semakin menua jika _Rokudaime Hokage_ itu terus bertingkah layaknya bocah.

Naruto kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama tentang sebuah pilihan yang Tsunade jelaskan.

**Hyuuga Hinata**. Cantik, anggun, lemah gemulai. Memiliki _kekkei genkai_ yang hebat. Keturunan klan terpandang. Sudah mampu menciptakan jurus sendiri.

**Yamanaka Ino**. Cantik bagaikan _Barbie_. Memiliki jutsu istimewa, yakni pengendalian perasaan, suasana, dan hati. Menyenangkan bukan, jika _Hokage_ sedang murka dan istri _Hokage_ sendiri yang menenangkannya secara _paksa_.

Shizune menahan tawa mati-matian mendengar penuturan barusan.

Beberapa penjelasan calon-calon selanjutnya masih belum membuat _Hokage _keenam itu bergeming. Ia memandang tak minat pada foto-foto dan biodata yang disuguhkan di atas meja rapat.

Sesungguhnya Naruto merasa sedikit terhina. Dirinya seperti bujang lapuk yang tak laku-laku hingga membuat para tetua terpaksa mencarikannya jodoh.

"Kau bilang, wanita yang kau tawarkan padaku adalah terbaik dari yang terbaik?" Naruto membolak-balikan _file-file_ itu seperti mencari sesuatu.

Tsunade mendengus. "Mereka semua memiliki bibit, bebet dan bobot yang baik bukan?"

"Tapi kenapa tak ada Sakura-_chan_?"

Shizune tersedak. Para tetua beserta Tsunade terdiam.

Sakura memang seorang _kunoichi_ handal, memiliki kemampuan yang tak terbantahkan. Merupakan _medic-nin_ terbaik di lima desa setelah Tsunade sendiri tentunya. Kepintarannya pun tidak bisa diragukan. Secara fisik, Haruno Sakura sangatlah cantik dengan rambut dan warna mata yang begitu menawan dan unik.

Sudah rahasia umum pula, _Hokage_ keenam itu tergila-gila dengan Sakura sejak _genin_, bahkan sejak pertama bertemu. Sudah dapat dipastikan, Naruto akan menyetujui pernikahan—bahkan melaksanakannya detik itu juga, jika bisa—kalau calon istrinya adalah Haruno Sakura. Cinta pertamanya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian tak memasukan Sakura-_chan_ dalam pilihan?"

* * *

**To be continue...**

Next chapter (sepertinya) bakal jadi long shot.

semakin banyak respon, semakin cepat update *kedip2 genit*


	2. Chapter 2

**Catatan:** Berhubung rizky d ice doain kuromi bakal jadi 'kaya raya' kalo lama apdet, kuromi jadi sengaja lamain apdetnya ;p makasih ya udah didoin biar kaya. Ohoho. First NaruSaku, ngga nyangka dapet respon banyak! Excited banget! :D Yang bernickname namikaze juga langsung pada nongkrong di kolom review :D arigatou ^^

* * *

_Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: canon-AT/miskin diksi/DLDR!_

* * *

**(2 of 2)**

* * *

"Apa yang membuat kalian tak memasukan Sakura-chan dalam pilihan?"

Beberapa puluh detik tak ada jawaban, rupanya dapat membuat _Hokage_ tampan itu sedikit terbakar. "Dia cukup layak, bukan?"

Shizune menghela napas dengan wajah tegang. "Belum tentu Sakura bersedia. Kau kan tahu, Sakura mencintai Sasuke."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dengusan tawa pun terdengar. Kedua matanya menyipit seraya meminimalisir kikikannya sendiri.

Tujuh tahun silam saat berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi keempat, Uchiha Sasuke dinyatakan tewas. Semua pihak sudah dapat menebaknya, jika seorang Haruno Sakura akan terpuruk karenanya. _Kunoichi_ berparas cantik itu kehilangan cahaya, meredup, rapuh tanpa sebuah pijakan.

Namun berkat seorang pemuda pecicilan tak bisa diam seperti Uzumaki Naruto, lambat laun senyuman manis pun tergores di wajah menawannya—mewarnai hari-harinya. Kembali ceria seperti dulu. Senyumannya, tawa riangnya, bahkan teriakan menggelegar, juga jitakan mautnya. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah keberatan—sama sekali tidak. Ia justru senang, dapat membangkitkan hidup perempuan yang sangat dicintainya. Walaupun ia berhasil melakukannya dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat.

Lima tahun, butuh waktu lima tahun untuk itu. Dan dua tahun terakhir, semua berjalan normal. Saking sibuknya ia meraih cita-cita sebagai Hokage, juga sibuk mengurusi cinta pertamanya yang sempat terpuruk, Naruto sampai lupa… bahwa sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak angka produktif.

_Ready to go married!_

Yah, seharusnya begitu. Naruto akan melaksanakan pernikahan hari itu juga, jika ia sudah memastikan bahwa calon istrinya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Kalau kalian mencemaskan hati Sakura-_chan_ yang masih dimiliki Sasuke, kuberi tahu… kalian tak perlu khawatir." Naruto tersenyum sombong dengan picingan mata jenaka saat mengatakannya. Perangainya sehari-hari memanglah seperti orang bodoh karena sikap hiperaktifnya. Tapi percayalah, sesungguhnya ia telah merancang masa depannya sedemikian rupa.

Dimulai dari cita-cita tertingginya untuk menjadi Hokage, sampai cita-cita tertinggi keduanya, yakni menjadikan Sakura istri satu-satunya. Sambil menyelam, menangkap ikan! Itulah slogan konyolnya sedari dulu.

Berlatih, berlatih dan berjuang keras tanpa henti. Untuk menjadi ninja nomor satu di desanya, menjadi seorang Hokage, juga menjadi seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkan Sakura dari masalalu… memasuki hati gadis itu dengan ketulusannya yang tak pernah pudar. _Dan ia tahu, usahanya tidak gagal_.

"Hm? Jadi sudah final, Sakura-_chan_ saja, ya?" kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Naruto sukses membuat keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Shizune. Tsunade pun angkat bicara.

"Kau tak bisa bersanding dengannya, Naruto. Perangainya masih kekanakan, istri Hokage haruslah lemah lembut. Kau akan pusing sendiri dibuatnya—"

"Aku tak keberatan." Potong Naruto tegas. Ia merasa janggal, alasan para tetua itu mendadak berubah. Sebelumnya mengenai hati Sakura, sekarang mengenai perangainya. Lantas, alasan apa lagi untuk selanjutnya? "Aku akan membimbingnya nanti—jika memang itu yang kalian permasalahkan."

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban.

"Sudahlah pilih saja salah seorang dari wanita-wanita ini." Angsur Shizune menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran foto dan biodata tadi. _Rokudaime Hokage_ itu mengerutkan alis dengan sengaja, memberi tatapan tak suka pada tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

"Kalau kalian ingin aku menikah, baik, aku akan menikah secepatnya."

Desahan napas lega terdengar dari yang lainnya, saat Naruto berkata seperti barusan.

"Jika calon istriku adalah Sakura-_chan_, akan kulaksanakan pernikahan tersebut detik ini juga." Lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan punggung di kursinya, tersenyum aneh.

"Sakura adalah seorang _medic-nin_ handal yang akan sibuk di rumah sakit. Desa ini membutuhkan jasanya, waktunya sebagai istrimu akan sedikit."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku. Tidak. Keberatan."

"Kau tak mengerti—"

"_Baa-chan! Onegai…_"

Harusnya sang _Godaime_ _Hokage_ itu akan mengamuk saat Naruto memanggilnya _baa-chan_, tapi tidak untuk keadaan yang dirasa genting menggaruk pelipisnya, tak mengerti. Mengapa _Rokudaime Hokage_ yang tampan itu terus bersikeras menikahi Haruno Sakura?

"_Baa-chan_ kan tahu, kalau Sakura-_chan_ adalah cinta pertamaku." Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya sedikit frustasi. Mengapa dirinya dilarang untuk menikahi wanita pilihannya sendiri? Wanita yang ia cintai sejak _genin_, dan juga mencintainya—meski belum lama ini.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Baiklah, ia menyerah, ia sudah terpojok dan tak bisa mengelak. Mungkin ini saatnya ia mengatakan sesuatu—alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, sebelumnya… sebagai murid kesayanganku, aku menganggap Sakura sebagai anakku sendiri." ujar Tsunade, sementara Shizune masih belum berani ikut berbicara.

"Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah dilamar oleh _Kazekage_ Suna, Gaara."

Gelegar petir terdengar di atas langit Konoha. Bunyi debaman jutaan titik air hujan menghantam bumi pun terdengar. Mendadak hujan deras. Kini Naruto tahu, mengapa ninja cantik dan hebat seperti Sakura tak masuk dalam daftar calonnya.

Naruto tergugu dengan lidah yang kelu. Ralat, mendadak otaknya berhenti bekerja detik itu juga. Menyebabkan ia tak bisa merespon apa-apa.

"Sebagai penanggung jawabnya… aku sudah terlanjur menyetujui lamaran sang _Kazekage_. Kupikir… akan baik, jika kita memiliki relasi dengan desa satu itu." lanjut Tsunade takut-takut, iris madunya melirik sekilas. Memastikan apa reaksi sang Hokage. Ia semakin takut saja, kala mendapati wajah super datar yang Naruto tunjukan. Bukankah pria rubah itu biasanya memasang wajah jenaka?

Naruto merasakan ulu hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia merasa terkhianati. "Mengapa Sakura-_chan_ tak pernah memberitahukanku akan hal ini?"

"Sebenarnya Sakura belum tahu. _Kazekage_ baru membicarakan hal ini padaku saja."

Harusnya jawaban Tsunade itu dapat membuatnya lega, karena sang _Kage_ Suna belum melamar Sakura secara langsung. Tapi Naruto tetap saja menengang, tidak mungkin kan jika dirinya bersaing melawan _Kazekage_?

Bukan, bukan karena takut. Hanya saja, ia harus berpikir ulang jika ingin bersaing dengan pemimpin Suna—pikirkan warga desa. Konoha dan Suna sebelumnya pernah mengalami bersitegang, susah payah Naruto menjalin pertemanan dengan Gaara. Banyak _shinobi_ yang terbunuh hanya karena peperangan di masa lalu—dendam Suna pada Konoha. Dan setelah banyak nyawa terkorbankan dan waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk membangun perdamaian, apakah Naruto akan bertindak egois _hanya demi seorang wanita_?

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Sakura-_chan_…" Tenten mengelus punggung wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang tertunduk memegangi jidat lebarnya sendiri. Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisi duduknya. Tenten tersenyum lemah.

"Sudahlah Saku—"

"Tenten, apa aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Sakura menoleh enggan kepada Tenten yang di sebelahnya. Tenten mengangkat alis seraya menatap Sakura bingung, _jujur atau tidak yah?_

"Kalau boleh jujur sih… sedikit, Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Tenten ragu-ragu melirik ke arah Sakura yang kembali tertunduk, "Sedikit kok!" buru-buru wanita turunan cina berambut cokelat itu menambahkan, sebelum temannya bertambah murung.

Sakura menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, miris, iris hijaunya menerwang jauh ke tanah. Yah, apa boleh buat kalau memang ia tak masuk nominasi… mungkin memang dirinya tak layak.

"Tapi kuyakin, Naruto pasti akan memilihmu—" Tenten berucap dengan nada yang semakin memelan, "Dia akan mengajukanmu? Mungkin…"

Nada keraguan yang terdengar itu justru membuat _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu melemas saja. Memang, diantara dirinya dan Naruto belum ada ikatan apa pun. Tak sepantasnya ia merana durja layaknya orang yang akan ditinggal nikah oleh kekasihnya dengan wanita lain.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangkat kepala tertunduknya, terkejut. Didapatinya lelaki berambut pirang berkulit cokelat tampan memakai jubah _Hokage_ telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sontak, Sakura berdiri ditemani Tenten.

"Aa… _Hokage-sama_." Ninja medis cantik kepercayaan Tsunade itu membungkuk sopan, dari suara dan raut wajahnya saja sudah sangat terlihat bahwa ia sedang kikuk. Terlebih lagi, suara nyaringnya kini melemah pelan.

Naruto mengerutkan alis, meski ia sudah menjadi _Hokage_, Sakura tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hokage', kecuali jika di depan para tetua. Merasa suasananya menjadi lebih canggung tak terduga, Tenten pun berpamitan meninggalkan keduanya.

Sakura masih enggan menatap Naruto saat Tenten sudah benar-benar menjauh dari keduanya. "Tidak ada siapa pun di sini, selain kita berdua, Sakura-_chan_."

"Ada keperluan apa, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Panggil aku Naruto," sela Naruto sedikit ketus dan Sakura dapat menyadari nada janggal dari pria yang biasanya ceria tersebut. "Naruto-_kun_." ralat Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih saja tertunduk sambil meremasi jemarinya sendiri secara diam-diam.

Tanpa melepas pandangan ke arah Sakura, pria tampan berbalut jubah Hokage itu pun duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih berdiri. "Duduklah, Sakura-_chan_. Ada hal serius yang akan kubicarakan."

Tubuh ramping _kunoichi _merah jambu itu menegang, kegiatan meremas tangannya terhenti seketika. Sakura menerka-nerka, mungkin Naruto akan memberitahunya perkara pernikahan. Mendadak detak jantung ninja medis itu terasa berat. Dengan helaan napas secara diam-diam dan masih enggan menatap Naruto, Sakura pun duduk.

Naruto belum bersuara, kedua mata biru cerahnya menatap Sakura yang masih enggan menghadapkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Y-ya." Sahut Sakura sambil menatap tanah di hadapannya. Naruto mengernyit dan tak lama kemudian menghela napas.

"Tatap aku, aku berbicara denganmu."

Dengan berat, Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menghadap Naruto. Perasaan galaunya bertambah saja ketika menemukan kedua safir di hadapannya menatapnya dengan serius. Secara diam-diam pun Sakura menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya.

"Be-begini… kemarin aku menghadiri panggilan para tetua, tentang… uh, tentang…"

"Aku sudah tahu," sela Sakura kembali membuang muka, bersikeras memasang wajah acuh. Naruto terdiam, mendadak tidak punya kosakata satu pun untuk dikeluarkan. Lebih tepatnya, _blank_.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin bi—"

"Sudah. Cukup." Potong Sakura ketus, kedua alis merah mudanya mengkerut menatap marah Naruto. "Kuucapkan selamat, semoga kau bahagia." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar dan kembali membuang muka.

Sakura membasahi bibirnya sekilas, alisnya masih berkerut, tangannya mengepal dan segera bangkit. "Maaf, aku ada urusan. Aku permisi."

"Tunggu," sebuah tangan hangat dan besar menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Aku belum selesai bicara."

Sakura masih belum berani menoleh, membiarkan Naruto mendongak memperhatikan punggungnya. Bibir tipis Sakura terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, iris _viridian_nya bergerak gelisah, ia menghela napas dan tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

"Dengarkan aku hingga tuntas." Pinta Naruto datar, membuat Sakura semakin merasa tak karuan. Biasanya nada bicara Naruto tidak seperti ini. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berisikan pemberitaan pernikahan pria itu dengan seorang wanita. Terlebih, wanita yang masuk dalam daftar calon istri _Hokage_ merupakan teman-teman dekatnya sendiri. Sungguh, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Sakura akui, setahun terakhir Naruto berhasil menggeser pintu hatinya dan perlahan masuk begitu saja seperti angin tanpa permisi. Namun, selalu dielaknya mentah-mentah perasaan itu sendiri. Dan sekarang, ketika mendengar kabar rekan setimnya itu akan segera menikah, Sakura baru merasakan apa itu sakit, cemburu dan gelisah. Nampaknya ia mulai paham bagaimana perasaan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun ini ketika menyaksikan dirinya mengejar Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, kumohon duduklah. Aku ingin bicara." Pinta Naruto sekali lagi masih belum melepas tangan Sakura, kali ini ia berdiri seraya mengimbuhkan, "Ini benar-benar penting. Menyangkut hidupku, diriku dan…" terdengar helaan napas, "orang yang kucintai."

Lagi-lagi, Sakura merasa tersambar petir. Orang yang dicintai Naruto? Kalau latar waktu pembicaraan ini adalah lima tahun yang lalu, Sakura yakin bahwa yang dibicarakan Naruto adalah dirinya. Tapi sekarang, keyakinan seperti itu telah menjauh darinya.

Naruto memang masih baik seperti dulu, sering mengajaknya keluar dan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Juga selalu ada saat Sakura membutuhkan. Tapi, beberapa tahun terakhir, pria rubah tampan dan jenaka itu tak pernah lagi mengatakan… "Sakura-_chan_, ayo kencan denganku!" atau… "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_."

_Wanita lain?_

Demi _Kami-sama_, Sakura tidak dapat membayangkannya. Mendadak matanya memanas dan pandangannya memburam, Sakura berusaha menarik napasnya secara diam-diam untuk kemudian tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. "_Sou_?"

Naruto tersentak mengangkat kedua alis pirangnya menadapati ekspresi aneh dari wajah Sakura. Ninja medis yang cantik itu menampilkan senyum manisnya, ceria. Tapi raut wajah menahan kesakitan Sakura tak pernah luput dari kesadaran seorang Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa wanita beruntung itu, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Sakura ceria, namun alisnya mengkerut naik, sakit.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Pasti cantik dan anggun. Ah, tentu saja…"

"Saku—"

"Beritahu, beritahu aku…" nada ceria Sakura mendadak terputus saat dirasanya sesak dan tak sanggup lagi berpura-pura. "…hiks, beritahu aku, siapa dia…"

Naruto terdiam, bahkan untuk menyebut nama Sakura tak lagi bisa. Tubuhnya kaku dan membatu saat merasakan tangan Sakura yang masih ia genggam terlepas. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, bahu kecil itu bergetar, masih tertunduk. Terdengar helaan napas berusaha meredam tangis, Sakura mengusap wajahnya secara kasar dan mengangkat kepala seraya tersenyum manis.

"_Gomen_, aku hanya terharu," dustanya singkat yang tentu saja langsung terbaca oleh Naruto. Kepala Sakura kembali tertunduk saat mendapati kedua mata biru Naruto menatapnya serius.

"Kali ini sandiwaramu gagal, Sakura-_chan_."

_Ya,__kau benar. _Sakura bergumam sedih dalam hati.

Tentu saja, Naruto mengenal Sakura sejak _genin_. Memang, dirinya tak sejenius almarhum Sasuke yang dapat dengan mudah membaca segala keanehan yang terjadi pada Sakura, Naruto butuh bertahun-tahun untuk memahami gadis itu. Berusahabenar-benar mengenal Sakura, karena Naruto tak pernah main-main dengan kata 'suka'nya. Dan sekarang, bagi Naruto tentu menjadi hal yang sangat mudah, untuk membedakan kebenaran dan dusta pada ninja medis yang cantik itu.

Sakura bergumam, "Abaikan aku, jadi… siapa yang kaupilih?"

Tersirat nada aneh dan Naruto tahu itu.

"Aku belum memilih siapapun." Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sakura tersentak dalam tundukannya, tersenyum diam-diam lalu kemudian mengangkat kepala berusaha memasang tampang acuh.

"_Baka!_" pukulan lemah tak berarti mendarat di lengan yang terbalut jubah _Hokage_ itu. Naruto tak dapat terkekeh, wajah Sakura yang merah menahan tangis membuatnya kehilangan aksen jenaka seperti biasanya. Harusnya, ia gugup karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu… tapi sekali lagi, melihat Sakura menangis dan berpura-pura tegar membuatnya sakit.

"Kalau aku memilih, kau pasti bersedih hati seperti ini, _nee,_ Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menunjukan cengiran rubahnya yang khas, namun kaku.

"Jangan sok tahu!" hardik Sakura menunjukan kerucutan bibir mungilnya, mati-matian menahan keterkejutan karena perkataan Naruto sepenuhnya benar. Naruto tersenyum, setidaknya keadaan mulai mencair.

"Baik, baik. Sakura-_chan_, aku benar-benar ingin berbicara serius." Ekspresi Naruto mendadak serius, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap Naruto seraya berdoa dalam hati… _mudah-mudahan bukan hal yang tak ingin kudengar_.

Naruto terlihat menghirup napas dalam-dalam, nampaknya rasa gugup itu kembali mendatanginya. Ia merasa payah. Biasanya, berhadapan dengan musuh pun, Naruto masih bisa memasang wajah jenaka bermaksud meremehkan. Tapi berhadapan dengan ninja medis yang ini untuk menyatakan sesuatu, Naruto merasa berkeringat dingin dan tidak nyaman pada perutnya.

"Ano… Sakura-_chan_…"

"Ya?" jawab Sakura was-was. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas tadi Naruto sempat berkata ini bersangkutan dengan orang yang Naruto cintai. Siapa? Naruto yang sedang mengalihkan pandangan ke sana ke mari karena gugup, tak sengaja mendapati kedua iris hijau cemerlang Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lain.

_Sedih?_

Mendadak kegugupan hilang.

"Dengar, kita sudah sama-sama dewasa," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya, "Aku tidak akan main-main dengan segala perkataanku dan aku ingin…" helaan napas seraya memejamkan mata, Naruto membuka kembali mata birunya untuk menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, "Sakura-_chan,_ apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

Angin berhembus pelan dan menyejukan, menerbangkan rambut merah muda Sakura secara anggun, juga jubah Naruto. Kedua iris biru Naruto terpaku pada bibir tipis kemerahan ninja cantik di hadapannya yang perlahan terbuka.

"Aa…" gumam Sakura sambil sesekali mengedipkan kedua matanya, bingung. Harusnya senang, ya memang sangat sangat senang mendengarnya. Tapi entah mengapa lidahnya sangat kelu untuk menjawab. Kedua pipi pucat Sakura kembali memerah dan tersenyum malu-malu untuk membuang muka.

"A-ano…" gumam Sakura lagi, tak jelas. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri, gugup. Sementara itu, pandangannya masih enggan menatap Naruto.

"Ya?" sahut pria rubah yang tampan itu, harap-harap-cemas. Keadaan seperti ini lebih genting dari perang dunia keempat beberapa tahun silam, menurutnya. Lama Sakura terdiam hingga kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di belakang tubuhnya dan menunduk malu, menggerakan telapak kaki kanannya untuk menghentak-hentak pelan di atas tanah, seperti anak kecil yang akan mengakui kesalahan.

"Sakura-_chan_…" kata Naruto mulai tak sabar. Sakura reflek memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, masih tertunduk. _Jounin_ medis itu mengutuk kegugupan bodohnya, padahal ini adalah waktu yang dinanti-nantikannya.

"Tatap aku, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Eh?"

"Tatap aku, saat kau menjawabnya."

Sakura membatu. Di suruh menatap? _Inner_ Sakura mendadak menjerit.

Akhirnya, dengan senyum malu-malu, Sakura mengangkat wajah sekaligus menganggukan kepala. Naruto tersenyum bahagia, tak percaya.

"Kau serius?"

"I-iya…"

Pekikan Sakura pun terdengar saat Naruto berhamburan memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum dalam persembunyiannya di dada _Hokage_ keenam itu, kedua tangannya membalas pelukan hangat Naruto.

"A-aku juga…"

"Dan satu lagi, Sakura-_chan_…" kata Naruto melepas pelukannya, "Aku mohon bersikap manislah padaku di depan para tetua."

Sakura menatap ke arah lain seraya menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan mengangguk. Ia sadar betul, sikap garangnya selama ini memang jauh dari kata _feminine_.

"Hanya pura-pura kok," tambah Naruto cepat-cepat, lalu tersenyum menggoda, "Saat kita berdua saja, aku pasrah kau apa-apakan."

Sakura cemberut menatap Naruto sebal, "Memangnya, kau mau kuapakan, ha?"

"Tuh kan, kau galak lagi."

"Biar, di sini tak ada siapa pun selain kita berdua," jawab Sakura acuh menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu," Sakura terkejut saat dua tangan besar meraih kedua pipinya.

_**Cup.**_

Kedua mata beriris hijau itu terbuka lebar karena pria yang baru saja melamarnya, tanpa permisi telah mengecup bibirnya. Perlahan, kedua matanya pun terpejam untuk menikmati gelombang atmosfir yang baru saja tercipta dengan hangatnya.

.

.

.

"YEAY~!"

Naruto dan Sakura membatu mendengarkan teriakan itu, serta-merta mereka melepaskan peraduan yang ada. _Jounin_ seangkatan pun keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"A-apa-apaan?" gumam wanita berambut merah muda itu bingung, melihat teman-teman seangkatannya keluar dari balik semak-semak termasuk sang _shishou_ dan Shizune yang menggendong Tonton.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih bingung pun membatu melihat _Kage_ tampan dari Suna datang menghampirinya.

"Gaara?"

"Hn." Sahut pria berambut merah muda itu berjalan santai dengan gentong pasir di punggungnya.

"Kebetulan, aku ingin bicara soal Sakura. Aku minta maaf kare—"

"Tidak apa," sahut Gaara masih datar melipat kedua tangannya, "Tsunade-_sama_ sudah meminta izin memakai namaku untuk memancingmu."

"Me-mancing?"

"Ya… kalau tidak dipancing, mau sampai kapan kau jadi pengecut, hah?" sambung Shizune, Tonton pun menguik di gendongannya.

"Lho? Jadi, yang kemarin itu bohongan?" wajah Sakura sepenuhnya menunjukan bahwa ia tak mengerti.

Tsunade terkikik, "Habis, kalian membuat kami gemas."

"Padahal rencana awalnya agar Naruto dan kau mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing, lho. Tidak kusangka malah menjadi sebuah lamaran." Kata Kiba disahuti gonggongan Akamaru.

"Bagus, dong!" sahut Ino ceria.

Tenten pun tertawa senang, "Kalian benar-benar manis."

"Kurelakan Sakura-_chan_ untukmu, _Hokage-sama_…" ucap Lee.

"Dia memang milikku sejak awal!" sanggah Naruto tak mau kalah sambil menarik Sakura dalam rangkulannya.

Mereka pun tertawa.

.

.

.

"Agh!" Naruto mengerang menahan sakit saat tangan kecil dari wanita dalam pelukannya itu mencubit pinggangnya.

"_Baka,_ kau sudah tahu kan, tentang ini semua?" tanya Sakura sambil memicing mengintimidasi.

"E-eh? Sungguh, aku pun tak tahu, Sakura-_chan_. Ingat, di sini banyak orang, bersikaplah yang manis." Tegur Naruto tersenyum jahil.

Sakura menatap kesekitar, dan…

Krik.

Semua menatapnya dan Naruto aneh. Ninja medis itu pun menunjukan sederet gigi putih bersihnya.

_Tunggu pembalasanku,_ sumpah Sakura merencanakan sesuatu untuk calon suaminya.

.

.

.

* * *

_**T**__H__**E **__E__**N**__D_

* * *

Nggak jadi long chapter, karena takut nggak dapet feelnya. Banyak scene yang kuhapus karena nggak pede, banyak sekali. Yosh~ semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan T-T aku tahu ini jelek banget.

**.:Arigatou Minna-san:.**

**Lily Purple Lily**, **Rinzu15 The 4th Espada**, naMIKAze nara, **27won**, **Sakura Monica**, **natsuttebayo**, **Wi3nter**, **Himeko sakura**, Zoe, **Strawberry'Lawllipop**, **Namikaze Ex-Black**, **Unholy Akatsuki Trinity**, No Name, Raicchy, **Namikaze nada**, **namikaze uchiha**, **cutenaru**, **Namikaze Resta**, **rizky d. ace**, **Chisa Hanakawa**, **Infaramona**, **Yoruichi Shihounin Kuchiki**, **Haruno Erna Chan**, **kyukyunlove**, somebody, NenSaku, **Miyoko Kimimori**, rin, KuroUchisa, Kunai89, **Daicchan Takaminata-n**, Edogawa Girl, Aya, Lily cherry blossom luvlee, NaruSakuSasu, **gui gui M.I.T**, **Yori Fujisaki**, **elven lady18**, tsura, **Ciaxx**, Guest.


End file.
